


After The War

by shamewithtwolegs



Category: Goyo: Ang Batang Heneral (2018), Heneral Luna (2015)
Genre: M/M, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 14:15:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21447538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamewithtwolegs/pseuds/shamewithtwolegs
Summary: A lawyer from Manila hits a stranger in Cavite. A bad first impression, others would say, but good thing it's not their first time meeting each other.
Relationships: Emilio Aguinaldo/Apolinario Mabini
Kudos: 6





	After The War

A lanky man in a dark suit looked over the streets of Cavite City from behind the window of the backseat of his car. The streets were narrow and long, in between every five house an even narrower streets and alleyways where the majority people of the city lays hidden from the view of a causual passerby. The night was bright with the exception of the few winding alleyways where the streetlights have been stolen or were never bothered to be repaired. He was fascinated by the simple sights though the view goes more blurry as the minutes passed by because of the condensation the rain and cold had bought. He watched attentatively as the water droplets on the other side of his car window accumulate into a drop and slide down giving him, ever so brieftly, a glimpse of the city from the small strip of clarity the water drop had made for him. And he watched too as that strip became crowded once again with water droplets, obscuring the view. Over and Over. The water droplets turned to drops, the drops slides down and left in its path, a strip of clarity.

This was Alponso’s only entertainment as he, and his driver Procopio, made their way towards the Hall of Justice. He wanted to get lost in the sights and the history of it but at the back of his mind he worries. Juan was about to be convicted of beating his wife to death tonight and the only thing Alponso could do was try to shortened his sentenced so Juan could still be alive by the end of it.

Alponso was a lawyer. Often than not he tries to do as many pro bono cases as he can, a promise had made to himself decades ago when he took Political Science at University of Santo Tomas. He wanted to be a lawyer because, as a youth wont to do, he have an ideal. The righteous fighter of justice and defender of innocence. But he also didn’t like to lose. And having his client be inevitably declared guilty before this day ends was a lose for him.

He didn’t realize that he had stopped contemplating the scenery until a thud made the car tremble slightly and suddenly the trial was the last thing on Alponso’s mind.

“Sir! May nabangga po yata ako!” burst out Procopio, panicked but stopped the car

Alponso was already opening the door, unmindful of the heavy rain that raged on. Procopio followed after Alponso. A whimper of pain was heard by the two’s strained ears, the rain making it difficult to hear any other soundsbesides the sound of the rain like heavy machine gunfire. They saw a curled up figure a feet away from the car with no visible deformation like twisted limbs but it was difficult to discern any notable features or wounds only the headlights of the car as their aid.

“Dalhin natin sa kotse,” Alponso ordered and Procopio didn’t argue. Alponso knelt to the man’s side and trailed his hands down the man’s back checking, however unthorough, for spinal injuries. He gathered the man in his arms and carriedhim. Procopio opened the backseat of his car and there Alponso placed the injured man. Procopio closed the door and scurried back to the driver’s seat.

“Saan tayo p-punta, sir?” Procopio asked, still visibly shaken.

“May nadaanan tayong hospital, mag-drive ka papunta doon,” Alposnso said from the car floor. The injured man had taken up all the backseats space and Alponso wanted to check on him so he contented himself by kneeling on the carfloor. Procopio drove faster than he usually does and within minutes they were already at Bautista Hospital. The staff in a flurry as they properly took the man from Alponso’s car and into the Emergency Room.

Procopio fucked up. He sat at a cold waiting room chair, hands in his lap, and just _kept thinking_. He have a son who is about to graduate High School this April. He have a daughter waiting for him and the Reese’s she had demanded him to bring as _pasalubong. _And God, he almost killed a man. It was so fast. He doesn’t want to lose anything and anyone, he had been doing_ so well an—_

“Huminahon ka Pio,” Boss Alfonso slides down to the chair beside him and offered him a cup of hot chocolate but change his mind and put it down the empty chair besides him. Alfonso grabbed Pio’s hands and gripped it. Oh, he’s shaking he didn’t know. “Hindi ka makukulong, Pio.”

It was a promise.

A haggard doctor came out the Emergency Room, striding with a purpose towards them. She must have sense the lawyer’s tightened lips and his driver’s shiny eyes because she only told them what they really need to hear without preamble. “Wala na sa peligro ang buhay ng pasyente.”

She pointed at Alfonso and said, “Mag-usap tayo tapos mo kausapin ang mga pulis sa labas.”

Exhausted. Running ragged. Drained.

All of the above was Alponso after the police interview. The police were courteous. he had assumed the role of Pio’s lawyer for the time being, he persuaded them to be satisfied tonight by his testimony and recount of the events and to give Pio time to processed as his driver and friend had been in a traumatic incident. He wish he could be Pio’s lawyer if ever the situation calls and the poor injured man ever pressed charges but no competent judge would allow that as he is not a disinterested party. The injured man had survived, it was lookinglike if he did press charges the worse he could do to his friend was to make him pay for his medical needs and that will be no problem because Alfonso had already made his decision to do that.

Exhausted.

Pio was not shaking anymore but he was still frozen at his seat. At least he stopped shaking.

“Pio,” Alfonso said, gently.”May wallet ako duon sa ibabaw ng dashboard ng kotse, kunin mo tapos mag book ka sa may hotel, diyan lang sa tabi, nang dalawang kwarto.”

Ever industrious, the glazed in Pio’s eyes faded a little and he nodded. Alfonso knew he was glad to have a clear purpose. Pio took a breath, stood up, and said: “Okay, boss.”

Running ragged.

Dra. Feliciano coughed from the doorway behind him and motioned for him to come closer.

“Let’s talk in my office, Atty. De Marquiz.” Said Dra. Feliciana .

The chair is opressingly plastic and unforgiving. He’s still wet from the rain. It’s a wonderhis still soaking because the stare Dra. Feliciana was givin him could melt icebergs.

“Señor Mabini.” Dra. Feliciana spat out.

“Who?” Alponso asked, concern. “Look, Dra., huwag na tayong magpaligoy-ligoy pa. May galit ka sa akin. Hindi ko alam kung bakit. Itatanong ko, bakit?”

But Dra. Feliciano looked gobsmacked, as if _she’s _the confused one instead of Alponso. But it didn’t last long, she regained composure quickly. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. And when she opened them the hostility was gone in her eyes, only something unreadable remaining.

“I’m sorry Attorney, ” she said without a hint of apology, “Pagod lang ako, may kamuha kasi si Mr. Ernal.”

This time Alponso sensed a genuine grain of truth and nodded. “Ayos lang, Doktora. Abogado ako, alam kong minsan kapag maraming laman ang isip, nawawala tayo sa sarili.”

“Kamukha niya iyong kapatid kong matagal nang patay. “ she continues remorseful, “Miong ang pangalan niya.”

He felt uncomfortamble. She was oversharing and staring at him expectantly, and he offers her a weak condolence. Her eyes shuttered close in disappointment. Dissapointment over what, he didn’t have a clue.

**Author's Note:**

> This has been collecting dust in my laptop for months. Not really feeling the best. My writing is not good, I can't see the improvement from Grade 7 me and the freshman me at all. I fail every time I venture into writing which really sucks because my college course really requires me to be at least decent at it, Sorry for the gloom,have fun. Will update, if anyone's interested.


End file.
